


Like a Virgin, Well Not Anymore

by TheVeganAuthor



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Play Little Frank Iero, Alternate Universe - No Band, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Butt Plugs, CG/L, Cock Rings, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Play, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sub Frank Iero, Subspace, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Virgin Frank Iero, Virginity, age gap, ddlb, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeganAuthor/pseuds/TheVeganAuthor
Summary: Frank was ready. Gerard had been his Daddy for over a year and a half now. He wanted this to happen and Gerard was the only person he trusted enough to do this with. Him and Gee were going to have sex.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Like a Virgin, Well Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first smut ever. Please let me know if I forgot any tags or anything. I hope you enjoy!

Gerard was twenty eight and very experienced in the bedroom. Frank was twenty three and the furthest he’d ever gone with anyone was kissing. Gee had never pressured him do anything and had been an overall amazing daddy for him over the past year and a half now.

Frank was ready to take the next step though. He wanted Gerard to take his virginity and tonight was the perfect night. He was supposed to spend the night at his Daddy’s house tonight. He spent all day getting ready and it was finally time to leave his house and head to his Daddy’s.

Gerard was almost finished making dinner when Frank got there. He made spaghetti because it was the little’s Favourite. They sat and ate in silence but it wasn’t an awkward silence. They were just content with each others presence.

Frank helped his Daddy with the dishes when they finished eating until Daddy told him to go pick a movie for them to watch before bath time. 

They ended up watching Frozen. Gerard was so tired of that movie but didn’t say anything because he knew it was his baby boy’s favorite movie. 

Frank was fighting littlespace during the entire movie. He needed to be a big boy. So, he could have Gee fuck him. He had slowly been climbing into Gerard’s lap more and more as the movie played until he was stradling Gee with his arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulder.  
Daddy paused the movie then wrapped his arms around Frankie. Gee interrupted the silence by asking Frank a question. “Are you getting tired baby”

Frank pulled away from his Daddy and shook his head no. “Then what’s wrong Frankie”

Frank looked Gee in the eyes and slowly started to lean in for a kiss. Frankie pulled away almost instantly. It was quick and innocent but Frank kissed him again before Gee said anything. This time Gerards tongue started exploring the younger boys mouth. Frankie pulled away to catch his breath. Before Gerard said anything Frank looked him in the eye and opened his mouth to start to speak.

“I’ve been thinking lately and I’m ready for us to have sex. Will you please fuck me Daddy?” 

“Frankie, you need to be completely sure you want that. Losing your virginity is a big deal. I won’t be upset if you say you aren’t ready. Are you completely sure you want and are ready for me to take your virginity?” Gee said

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t completely sure. Please Daddy?”

Gerard paused for a minute and searched Franks face for any sign of doubt before answering him.

“Ok baby, Let's go to the bedroom.”

*******

Gerard led Frankie down the hall to his bedroom. Gee shut the door and started to kiss him a lot more passionately now. He broke the kiss and led him to his bed and had him sit and lean against some pillows at the head of the bed. While Gee was getting the bottle of lube from his nightstand he started to talk again. 

“If you ever want to stop or don’t like what we’re doing say red. Red will be our safeword for tonight. Is that ok?”

“ Yes, Daddy.”  
“Ok, let’s start.”

The bed dipped as Gerard started to climb towards Frank. “Frankie are you completely sure this is what you want?” Frank quickly replied to Gerard’s question 

“Daddy stop stalling. I’m completely sure I want you.” 

”Remember the safeword and don’t hesitate to say it if you need to or don’t want me to do something.”

Gerard straddled Franks lap. He paused to admire how beautiful and innocent his baby boy looked right now. Frank was being impatient and started squirming under Gerards weight. 

“God, Please do something Daddy!”

“Be patient baby. Don’t be a brat. Let Daddy make you feel good.”

Gerard started kissing Frank and then slowly started to let his mouth wander over his baby’s jaw and neck. He licked, kissed, teased, nipped, sucked, and bit Frank’s neck until it was blossoming with gorgeous shades of purple and pink. 

The younger boy was slowly becoming an obscene mess under his daddy. They looked unbelievably pornographic right now. Frank was sprawled out on the bed with his head tossed back letting out small whimpers of pleasure. Gee was straddling him with his mouth on Franks Jaw. Both of their boners forming incredibly obvious tints in their jeans.

Frank started pulling at Gerard’s shirt trying to get it off. He obliged with the younger boys wishes and took his shirt off. Then immediately grabbed the hem of Frankie’s worn out motorhead t-shirt to pull it over his head. As soon as their shirts were off, Gee took one of Frank’s nipples into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Frank started to moan and whimper more and twisted his fingers into Gerard’s jet black hair. The mans nipple started to harden. So, Gee moved to the other and started to palm him through his jeans and panties. Frank started to softly buck up into his Daddy’s hand. 

Frank reached for Gerards belt to get his pants off. As he fumbled with the buckle Gerard took his hand off Franks hard on and helped him undo the belt buckle. Gerard pulled the belt free from the loops in his jeans and tossed it onto the floor. He pushed Franks hand away from his fly. 

Gerard lightly grazed his teeth over the little’s nipple and pulled away. He started to breathlessly speak again. “Wait here baby. Daddy needs to grab a few things”

Frank let out a desperate whine. ‘No Daddy, please don’t leave me” Gerard looked at the little and sighed. 

“Baby, Daddy’s not leaving you. I just need to get some things out of the dresser. I’m not even going to leave the room. I’m just getting some toys for us to play with.”

“Ok, but hurry Daddy” Frank said as Gerard walked over to the dresser. 

When Gerard came back he laid two items on the bed. One was metal and egg shaped but had a stem with a purple jewel on it. Frank recognized it as a butt plug. He had seen those in porn before. His cock gave a twitch at the thought of what Gerard was going to do to him with the plug. Frank couldn’t figure out what the second object was. It was a ring and it looked like it was made of silicone.

Gee sat on the edge of the bed, picked up both of the toys and started to talk. “Do you know what either of these are?”

Frank pointed to the butt plug and told Gee what it was. Then Frank took the ring out of his Daddy’s hand. He held it in the palm of his hand and stared at it.  
It was then Gerard realized Frankie had started to slip into his little space. He reached over and held his baby’s free hand and asked him a question. “Answer Me. Do you know what that is?” 

“No, Daddy”

The little finally looked up from the cockring. Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank on his cheek.  
“What’s the safeword, Frankie?” 

“Red” 

“Good boy, If you ever want to stop or don’t like something I’m doing all you have to do is say Red and I’ll stop. I won’t be upset. Do you understand that?”

“I understand Daddy”

Gerard reached and took the cockring out of Franks Hand. “Ok, This is a cock ring. It goes around the base of your dick and it’ll help to keep you from cumming and it'll make your orgasm better. Can I put it on you baby?”

The little started to look a little anxious for the first time that night. “It won't hurt will it Daddy?” Gerard pulled his hand away from Frankie’s and cupped his baby boys face. “ No baby, and if at any point it did start to hurt all you have to say is red and I would take it off.

”Ok then, I trust you Daddy. I want you to put the cock ring on me. Will you please Daddy?”

“Be patient, I’ll get there baby. I want you to lay in the middle of the bed.”

Frank quickly got into position. Gerard sat the two objects next to him and put a pillow under the younger boys head. He pushed Frank’s legs further apart and laid down in between them.

His tongue wandered his baby’s tattoos. Frank had a dove tattooed on each side of his v-line. The younger boy was letting out a string of constant whimpers mixed with pleas for his Daddy to give him more. He moved his body further down until his mouth was hovering over Frank’s still clothed cock. 

“What do you want daddy to do to you?”

“Want... Daddy to touch me”

Gerard let out an appreciative hum at Franks answer. “And where should Daddy touch you?” He let his hand wander up Frank’s chest play with a nipple. Frank pointed to the tint in his jeans. 

“You’re being so good right now Frankie. Do you want Daddy to use his hands or mouth?”

“Want Daddy to use his mouth please.”

“Whatever you want Baby.”

Gee leaned down and kissed down Frank’s light happy trail. He got back down to his jeans and planted sloppy wet kisses over the younger boys clothed cock. Frank involuntarily bucked up towards his face and started and let out more moans, whimpers, and pleas.  
Gerard sat up on his knees and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Can I take your jeans off, Baby?”

“Oh God, Yes. Please take them off Daddy.” Gerard let out a small chuckle at Franks eagerness but obliged with the boy’s wishes. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Trying to get Frank’s jeans off was a bit of a challenge but they managed. 

Gerard finally paused to appreciate the beauty of the boy under him. His body was lean and soft. Every inch of Frank’s skin was fair and untouched except for marks Gee had left on him and the birds tattooed on his v-line. He looked like royalty, laying on his light gray sheets with his hair sprawled on a pillow, wearing nothing but a pair of lacy dark plum panties. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous baby.”

He leaned back down and licked a stripe on Frank’s panties. Frank hooked his legs around Gee’s neck and back. The head of his cock pecked out of the lace and was oozing precum onto his stomach. Gerard started to suck and nibble on Franks inner thighs. He didn’t stop until the little’s thighs matched the love bites on his neck. He started planting soft kisses up Franks still covered cock. When he got to the head of Frank’s cock, he kissed it then licked all the precome from his stomach and slit. Gerard couldn’t wait any longer to get Frank’s member in his mouth. He ripped his panties off in one swift movement. His dick gave a heavy twitch at the sudden cold.

Frank was so aroused, he was having trouble remembering to breathe properly. Everything his Daddy was doing felt so amazing. All of the new sensations were overwhelming but Gee was there to ground and center him.

Gerard wanted nothing more than to take Frank’s shaft in his mouth and have him spill all of his hot seed but he needed to make this good for his baby boy. So, he reluctantly pulled back and reached to get the cockring. Having done this plenty of times with different partners and on himself Gerard knew exactly how to put the ring on. He stretched the ring and slid Frank’s rock hard cock through it and gently pulled his fingers out one at a time. 

”How does that feel babe?”

”So good..feels amazing Daddy.”

”Hmm, I’m glad Frankie. You’re being so good baby boy. I’m gonna plug you now”  
Gee hooked Frank’s legs over his shoulders and gently pulled his cheeks apart. His soft pink hole fluttered at being left so exposed to the cold air. Daddy planted sloppy wet kisses down the younger man's perineum. When he got to his hole he lightly breathed on it. 

Frank let out a surprised gasp at the feeling but was still eager for more and Gerard was more than ready to give it to him. So, he started letting his tongue circle and lick over Frankie’s hole. After a few moments of this, his tongue plunged into the soft ring of muscles. 

The little screamed at the sensation of having something in his hole for the first time. As Gerard fucked Frank with his tongue, Frank started littering obscenities from his mouth and trying to push down on Gerards tongue. 

Gerard let this continue for a few minutes until Frank started to beg for the plug to be put in him. He pulled his tongue out and pressed a soft kiss to the glistening hole. His hole was plenty wet with Gee’s spit to be fingered but Gee wanted to make sure this was as painless as possible for Frank. So, he lubed up two fingers. 

As his first finger slid into Frankie’s hole, his body clenched down at the forein feeling of something inside him. Gerard immediately stopped pushing his finger in and started rubbing Frank’s side trying to get him to relax enough for his finger to go all the way in. After about twenty seconds he felt Frankie start to loosen around his finger a little. 

With one fluid movement the rest of Gerard’s finger slid into the virgin hole. He slowly started curling it searching for Frank’s prostate. A few moments later he let out a cry of pleasure alerting Gerard he found what he had been looking for. 

He started rubbing circles on his prostate and got ready to push a second lube covered finger in alongside the first. When the second finger slid in up to the knuckle, Frank gasped in pain.

“Shhh Baby boy, try to breathe and relax” 

Frank’s body adjusted to Gerard’s fiingers and started to clench and try to pull the fingers in further. After a moment he started gently started to fuck Frank with his fingers, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Soon enough Frank was warning Gee he was close to cumming. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers out and wiped the extra lube on the sheets. He wanted to have the plug inside Frank before he came for the first time tonight.

The plug Gerard had chosen was about the width of two fingers and three inches long. It was just the right size to press against Frank’s prostate. Gee grabbed the plug and a bottle of lube. He poured lube all over the toy and Frank’s hole.

Gerard pressed the tip to the mans asshole. “Are you ready Baby?”

Frank shook his head yes and Gerard started to push the plug in. He yelped at the burning sensation as the plug slid into his hole. 

Daddy started to kiss his cock to distract him from the pain as he adjusted to the feeling. Gee’s distraction worked better than Frank would have liked to admit. He could have came at the sensation of his Daddy’s mouth on him like that. All of the pain faded and all Frank could feel was immense pleasure from something pressed against his sweet spot and Daddy’s mouth that had now gone to licking the precome from his slit. 

Based on the noises his little was producing Gerard decided it was time for things to progress. He was finally going to get to blow Frank. Slowly he took the head of his cock in his mouth. His tongue gently dug into the slit. Frank’s noises got louder and more frequent as Gerards head sunk deeper onto his cock. 

Gerard took Frank to the base and the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and made him gag. He pulled back a little and started to bob his head up and down on the mans cock.  
Frank let his fingers intertwine in his Daddy’s hair. He was starting to get close already. A litany of Daddy, more, and gonna cum started to fall from his mouth.

As Frank announced he was close Gerard took him as far as he could and swallowed around him. That was all it took for Frank to start painting Gerard’s throat with hot cum. Instinctively Gerard swallowed it all and continued to milk Frank for more. 

For Frank, It felt as though his orgasm lasted forever. His vision went white and all he could comprehend was his Daddy’s mouth on him and the toy against his prostate. 

Gee pulled off with an obscene pop and looked at Frank’s face. He looked completely blissed out. The older man moved to sitting on top of Frank and kissing his neck until he was able to form words again.

“That felt so good Daddy. I want to make you feel good too. Can I please have your cock in my mouth now Daddy?” Frankie asked innocently having no idea what hearing him talk like that was doing to Gerard. 

“Ok Frankie” Gerard moved until he was sitting against the headboard and let his little lay between his legs. Frank started to try and undo his Daddy’s button and zipper but couldn’t because of how much of a rush he was in. The older man let out a small chuckle at how excited his baby was. He reached down and undid his jeans for him. Frank immediately started trying to pull Gee’s jeans and boxers off of him.

“Take your time baby. There’s no reason to rush”

As soon as Frank saw his Daddy’s cock he froze. Gerard’s cock was only a little bigger than Frank’s but he thought it looked huge. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to take Gee’s cock like he had for him, but he was definitely going to try. 

Frank tried to copy what his Daddy had done to him. He started to kiss the underside of Gee’s cock. After a moment Frank licked the precum from his slit. Daddy’s hand tangled in Frankie’s hair.

He took that as a sign to take Gee into his mouth. Frank had the head in his mouth and started using his tongue on the underside and slit. As he got about halfway down on Gerard’s cock he gagged. 

“Only take as much as you can without gagging baby. You can use your hand on the rest if you want.” Gerard said to comfort Frankie. 

Frank started to jerk the rest of Gee’s cock and bob his head on the other part. Daddy’s grip in his hair tightened and he started to lightly moan. 

After a few minutes Gee had to make Frank stop because he was about to cum. As much as Gerard wanted to cum in his mouth, he also knew Frank still wanted to be fucked and he wasn’t twenty anymore. He couldn’t get hard again for at least an hour after cumming. 

“Babe you have to stop before Daddy cums.”

Frank pulled off with a whine and pouted towards his Daddy.”Don’t give me that look Frankie. Don’t you still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes Daddy. Can you please put your cock in me now?”

“I’ve got to prep you first. Then I will Frank. Lay on your back.”

Frank did as he was told. Gee pushed Frank’s legs up and kneeled between them. Gently he pulled the plug out. Daddy pulled his cheeks apart to look at his hole. It was fluttering, searching for something to to be fucked by. Gerard gently pressed two fingers inside of Frank.

This time all the little felt was pleasure at being penetrated instead of the pain from earlier. He could feel Gerard starting to scissor the two fingers but he was still managing to hit his prostate. Frank was over the moon with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

Gerard took the incredible noises Frank was making as a sign to add a third finger. His baby boy winced slightly at the initial feeling but as soon as he hit Frankie’s sweet spot it was overpowered by a moan. Frank started pushing back on Gee’s fingers and trying to fuck himself on them.

“Are you ready to be fucked baby? Do you want Daddy’s cock inside you?”

“Yes Daddy, Please. I need you inside me so bad. Your cock will fill me up so good.”

As soon as Frank finished speaking Gee pulled his fingers out of him. He poured lube on his cock and a little more on Frankie’s hole. 

Gerard lined his cock up with Frank waiting hole. He gently pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles. Immediately he stopped as he heard Frank cry out in pain.

Frank knew this was going to hurt but he didn’t expect it to hurt this much. It literally felt as if he was being split open on his Daddy’s cock. He could vaguely hear Gerard trying to comfort him. The pain started to subside a little. So, he told Gerard to keep going.

For Gerard it felt like pure ecstasy. Frank was unbelievably tight and hot. When Frank gave him the ok to move he got in almost all the way until the little gasped and said to stop again. He started to wipe the tears away from Frank’s face and tell him how amazing it would be after a minute or two and how he could say the safeword if it was to much.

Frank shook his head no at the mention of the safeword. He wanted Gerard to fuck him. He just had to get past the initial pain. He was finally getting some stimulation on his prostate. The pain was almost gone. 

“I’m ready for you to move Daddy. I want you to fuck me.”

Daddy wasn’t about to deny any of Frank’s wishes right now. So, he gently started rocking his hips back and forth. Eventually he had a nice even pace set. The angle they were at had Gee slamming the littles prostate with every thrust.

Frank felt like he was about to pass out from the intensity of the pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was going to cum just from Gee’s cock inside of him and it just excited him more. 

Gerard wasn’t doing any better. He was going to cum very soon and he needed to make Frankie cum first. He started to put more energy into his thrusts. 

That was all it took for Frank. His orgasm took him by surprise. He came completely untouched. Cum was covering his stomach and his Daddy’s. He felt like he was completely floating. All he could think about was just him and his Daddy. It was the most intense thing he had ever felt and it seemed to never end.

The feeling of Frank’s muscles clenching when he came made Gee cum. His cum filled Frank and started to leak around his cock that was still in Frank. Gerard hadn’t cum that hard for a long time. It was overwhelming. Carefully he pulled the cockring off of Frank’s softening cock.

As they came down from their orgasms Gee gently pulled out of Frank. He rolled Frank over and started to spoon him. He felt Frank’s breathing start to even out and knew it wouldn’t be long before he was asleep. Gerard was sure they would regret not cleaning the cum and lube up tomorrow but he couldn’t care right now. All he cared about was getting to cuddle Frank and go to sleep. Before Frank was completely asleep he leaned over and planted a kiss on Frank’s cheek.

“I love you Frankie”

“I love you Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment or leave kudo's if you liked it. I'm thinking of maybe writing more of them trying different kinks and maybe just some looks into the life of Daddy Gerard and little Frankie. Would anybody be interested in that?


End file.
